Phantasmagoria
by Azure Arpeggio
Summary: All things in this world is just an illusion, including love. When someone you love is just an illusion, what do you feel? Sorrowful, only that word can describe your feeling this time. Is anyone can stand against these mirages? This time I will say Good Bye...


Nephy: Well, I decided to create a story that inspired from Yumi's story.

Jun: What's the title?

Nephy: Phantasmagoria.

Jun: Did you use Delusion Empress's hyperactive skill for these story?

Nephy: Yes. As always... Nephilim's Heartbeat doesn't own Elsword.

OwO

At Old El Mansion...

Add walked around the mansion alone, seeing many old things he saw. Then he feel sad by remembering old memories that passed since everyone has separated away. "It's been a year..." he looked and smiled weakly. "But for me... it has been one thousand years." He walked toward the old living couch and lean. "Elsword, Aisha, and Rena..." he saw an illusion of Elsword and Aisha is fighting, while Rena tried to calm them down. Raven stay silent and Eve, the one who make him crazy about her codes, just sipping the tea that prepared by her maid. Slowly the illusion is gone. "Eve..." he say the Nasod Queen's name, but he isn't gone insane, but sad.

He walked toward the rooms that used for him and his friends for take a rest. Add went to the Nasod Queen's room and open the steel door. "Still clean..." he smiled and began to entering Eve's room. He then saw a surgery device for maintaining Raven's arm. Thought he didn't want to remember the fearful scream from Raven, slowly but clearly he saw the illusion of Raven, Eve and himself, take a maintenance for Raven's arm. Add immediately shook his head for vanishing that terrible image.

He's not done yet. Add then wandering in the mansion, and saw the illusion of Ara, Rena and also him. That's the first time he talked to both girls. Add, that now standing at back of them, suddenly feel so guilty for being a jerk. "Sander is too far, I can't say sorry to her." And he turn his back against them.

Add keep walking ahead, until he saw Ara stand at front of him, hands clasped at front of her chest. "It's my first time I will say this to you..." he then reaching her with his right hand. "That I missed you..." but her existence was disappeared again. "Although I can't say it this time..." tears began to stream from his face.

"Add..." he shocked, hearing someone say his name. Add turn his head on Ara that stand at entrance of the mansion. "You... missed me?" she shyly asked to Add. He slowly walking to her. "Is it really you?" his hand moved to grip her shoulder, reassured himself that what he saw is a real Ara. "I know it's a real you!" Add hugged her, while Ara is blushing madly. "W-what's happening to you?" she stammered. "I think I can't see you again." He sobbed and tighten his hug. She then smiled sheepishly "Don't worry... I'm here for you." She caressing his hair, comforting him.

"Add, I'll go to Sander. I have to go back to the place I was live." Ara was about to went outside, but held by Add's hand. "Let me stay with you much longer." His face darkened. "Alright... let's go to Sander with me." He then following Ara to her hometown.

In the night, Add founded at her home, alone without someone visit him. Then a woman come to him. "Mister, are you okay?" the woman asked his condition. "W-where's Ara?" he looked around. "Unfortunately, she has passed away six months ago." The woman bowed her head a little. He shocked hearing that news, which his beloved one has leave his side forever. "Ara..." he cried. Before the woman leave him, Add was about to say something. "Can you take me to her grave next day?" the woman nodded and led him to the graveyard.

_When the night has come...  
I realized that you'll never come back again..._

The next day, he went to the graveyard. Add reach her tombstone and looked her grave with sorrowful face. He cried her name, as if he beg to bring his love back to his side. "Ara... please come back... I really love you, I want you stay at side of me forever..."

When he go back to her home, something was gone wrong to him. "Ara... soon I'll become one with you. Just wait for me..." he lift his Dynamos and began to stab himself directly onto his vital region. The woman ran to Add with horror face. "Mister, what are you doing!?" she carried his blood stained body. "Ugh... I ask you one thing... please bury me at side of her grave..." he coughed hardly. "That's ridiculous... let me get the medicine for you." But Add held the woman's hand. "That doesn't necessary... I had to go." his vision began to blurring. 'Ara... I'm coming for you...' he gradually close his eyes, and blow the last breath.

_Allow me to hug her probably for the last time...  
So I can feel this love, forever..._

QwQ

Nephy: I remember one story that makes me sad, and also the last part of song lyric. And also... This is my last story that I can publish right now.

Jun: W-what!?

Nephy: Forget it. This is how I will say So long for all of you...

Review please~ :)


End file.
